


Just Any Other Morning

by orphan_account



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just some Cecil/Carlos fluff, how I imagine mornings in their home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Any Other Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so tips or constructive criticism would be super appreciated. Thanks for reading!

Cecil watched Carlos with an amused expression as he tried once again to make sense of the data he had collected the day before. Curious as to why Carlos seemed so distressed, Cecil shook his head and stirred two sugars into his coffee, sighed, then walked around the kitchen counter to lean over his boyfriend's shoulder. 

"Whatcha doing?"

"The usual," Carlos said in a frustrated tone, "comparing data, checking my work, wondering why nothing in this town seems to add up, et cetera." He turned towards Cecil "By the way, do you know where the data I collected on the electrical currents in the-"

"You stuck it by the coffee maker so that you would find it in the morning, though to be honest I guess I'm lucky you're even sentient right now. It's pretty early for you, and I don't think you fell asleep until pretty late."

"Yeah," Carlos said softly as he ran his left hand through his stunningly tousled hair, making him look like he had just gotten out of bed in the most attractive way possible. "I knew I was forgetting something." Cecil laughed, reached across the counter and plucked the crumpled papers up.

"I thought scientists were supposed to be methodical and organized, and then I met you."

"We usually are," Carlos muttered, eyeing Cecil darkly, "Except when our boyfriends keep us up late."

"I believe I am not the only one to blame for that."

"It definitely wasn't what I was expecting when you called me over to help you with a segment for your radio show."

"I'm your boyfriend. You are attractive. What were you expecting?"

"To actually work on a segment."

"I can put it in a segment if you want..."

"Don't even think about it, Cecil. People have a hard enough time taking me seriously already, outside of Night Vale pretty much everyone is convinced I'm crazy and here, well, here people also think I'm crazy but for totally different reasons."

"If you're crazy then I want to be crazy. I like your kind of crazy."

"Of _course_ you do, you're my boyfriend. Unfortunately, the rest of the world doesn't feel the same. I need to appear as professional as possible, especially with the upcoming conference. Speaking of which-" Carlos glanced at the clock and cursed, quickly snatching the papers from the table and standing up. "I'm late for my meeting with a representative from that government agency. They want me to stop investigating something  _again_." On the last part, Carlos's eyes sparked with an intense defiance, the kind that simultaneously caused Cecil to worry and to fall even further in love with him.

"Carlos..." Cecil started, a three word phrase getting stuck his throat as he looked with concerned eyes at his boyfriend, a person who could sometimes be too curious, "be careful."

Carlos looked back as he walked towards the door, "Don't worry," he said with a playful smile. "I'll be fine."

"Oh, also, if you want to actually appear professional..."

"Yes?"

"You should do something about this," Cecil said as he reached forward to touch a suspiciously shaped mark on Carlos's neck, causing a slight pink tinge to appear on his cheeks. Carlos swallowed.

"I'll be sure to take care of that," he said drily.


End file.
